Le cruel jeu du hasard
by SuperVovo
Summary: Quand 2 amours se retrouve l'un contre l'autre dans cette guerre impitoyable et quand le choix du coeur se heurte à celui du devoir et de la raison...(un chtipeu d'humour, un chtipeu de tristesse, un 3x6x3 et 53) CHAPITRE 5!
1. chapitre1

**Supervovo**** : chapitre 1. Où le ciel est bleu et les oiseaux chantent, où tout va bien (enfin le mieux possible dans le meilleur des mondes…**

**Trowa : si seulement elle s'arrêtait au chapitre 1…**

**S : mais, nieurk ! c'est pas drôle quand tout va bien, ça va bien 5 min, é puis après ça tourne au Martine à la plage (attention je n'ai rien contre Martine, c'est très bien, juste un peu niais), donc fic en PLUSIEURS chapitres !**

**T : ……._*boude*_**

**S : Non mais d'abord !**

**Donc pour reprendre ma-fanfiqueuse-adorée-ke-je-ne-nommerai-pas : _fic triste mais pas pour le moment -_)**

**CHAPITRE 1 **

Un bel après-midi de juillet, étendu dans l'herbe fraîche, un jeune garçon d'environ onze ans savourait le calme environnant et la douce caresse du soleil sur son visage. Il observait la cime des arbres qui, sous le fait d'une légère brise, se balançait en une danse hypnotique…

-Tu viens jouer avec moi !

Une voix criarde le tira de sa contemplation. Il cligna des yeux, légerment surpris d'être ainsi interpellé, se tourna vers son interlocutrice et tomba nez à nez avec un immense nounours rose qui lui souriait béatement. 

-Viens jouer avec mooooiiiiii !!!!

Derrière l'imposante peluche, apparut une petite fille, d'à peu près son age, les cheveux châtains coiffés en macarons, vêtue d'une ravissante petite robe à froufrou fuchsia ornée de petits nœuds rose bonbon.

_Oh ! Une tarte à la fraise, _se dit-il

-On va jouer à la princesse, commença le choux à la crème radioactif en laissant tomber son lapin géant sur le silencieux petit garçon, moi je fait la princesse et toi le prince, alors tu vas venir pour me sauver …

-Euh…

-…parce que moi, tu vois, je suis la princesse et …

-Tu ne veux pas jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- que comme je suis princesse, tout le monde veut que je sois son amoureuse, alors tu vois, tu dois pas…

-Ecoute…dit calmement l'enfant en se dégageant de l'énorme doudou rose.

-Il te faudrait une cape, tu fais pas très prince comme ça. Mimi t'en prêtera une… Alors tu viens me sauver ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Je suis dans le château du méchant là et toi tu…

-Réléna ! intervint une voix jeune mais autoritaire.

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année approchait à grand pas de la petite. L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'éclat turquoise que produisaient ses yeux, et ceci malgré les magnifiques mèches platine qui tombaient sur le visage de l'arrivant. Mais ces quelques brins de cheveux n'étaient rien en comparer de la cascade soyeuse qui se déversait jusqu'à sa taille.

-Réléna, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de prendre la tête au premier gars venu sous prétexte que tu t'ennuies ! Il est pas à ton service, si tu t'ennuies vraiment va embêter Henri, il est payé pour ça. 

-Mais Henri, il est pas marrant, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

-C'est vrai que dans le genre balai dans le cul…ajouta l'aîné pour lui-même. Bon Réléna, maintenant tu retournes voir Henri !

-JE VEUX RESTER AVEC LUI ! cria-t-elle en pointant le jeune garçon du doigt.

Son grand frère posa enfin les yeux sur la nouvelle proie de sa peste de sœur. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme que les précédentes victimes. En général, après avoir passé plus de dix minutes en compagnie de Barbie super glue, les assiéges se cognaient la tête contre un mur en criant quelques chose comme « pourquoi moi ? » ou couraient en tout sens pour échapper à l'intarissable blabla de Miss Bisousnours. De plus, il était plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux vert jade et son petit air mystérieux.

-Excuse là, dit-il à l'inconnu oubliant totalement la présence de sa petite sœur.

Le garçon châtain se releva pour faire face à l'adolescent.

-Elle est intenable j'avais pensé à la noyer dans la Méditerrané, mais mon père a pas voulu, précisa-t-il, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Etrangement, l'enfant ne parvint pas à détacher les yeux du sourire radieux qui lui était offert. Il resta, quelques fractions de secondes à peine, figé, presque fasciné, puis il fit cligner ses beaux yeux en amandes et sortit de sa contemplation :

-Il te reste toujours la possibilité de l'étouffer avec le Barbie-Godzilla qui lui sert de peluche.

Le jeune blond éclata d'un rire cristallin, ce qui surprit son cadet peu habitué à de telles réactions.

-Bonne idée, j'y avais pas pens ! Au fait je m'appelle Milliard et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Thomas, improvisa l'enfant refusant d'admettre qu'il n'en savait rien.

-MAIS EUH ! C'EST MOI QUI JOUAIS AVEC THOMAS AVANT TOI D'ABORD, ALORS LAISSE-NOUS TRANQUILLEEUUHH !!!! reprit la voix ô combien mélodieuse de la charmante enfant.

Sans même interrompre la conversation, Milliard plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa sœur, qui poussa de petits gémissements aigus de protestation.

-Alors Thomas, t'es d'ici ?

Il hocha la tête positivement.

-T'as bien de la chance, la France est un pays sympa, et puis ici, il fait beau toute l'annnnééééééééeaaaïïïïïee!!!!

Le blond lâcha brusquement sa sœur qui s'enfuit rapidement sans oublier de le gratifier de sa plus imaginative grimace.

-Petite peste si je t'attrape! lui hurla-t-il en feignant de la poursuivre. 

Thomas observa leur petit manège d'un regard amusé. Il se demandait comment il réagirait face à une telle sœur. Peut-être en avait-il une quelque part sur cette planète ou dans l'espace ? Qui sait ? Il se posait souvent ce genre de questions sur son passé…Dans tous les cas, si un jour il devait apprendre qu'il avait une sœur, il supplia le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas comme celle-ci.

-Mais c'est qu' ça mord ces bêtes l ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers Thomas qui esquissa un léger sourire.

_Décidément, ce garçon est vraiment trop craquant !_ se dit Milliard en lui rendant son sourire au centuple. 

-Vous êtes ici en vacances, supposa le jeune châtain.

-Oui, on est ici depuis deux semaines, et je sais pas si…

-MMMMIIIIIIIIIIMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Réléna en revenant vers les deux garçons, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Papa a dit que j'avais le droit de rester avec vous ! Et toc !

-Mimi ? répéta le cadet. C'est toi _Mimi_ ?

« Gloups » est ce qui se rapprocherait le plus du son qu'émit Milliard à cet instant, juste avant que son visage ne prenne une jolie teinte coquelicot.

C'en été trop pour Thomas, qui devant la mine déconfite de l'adolescent éclata d'un rire doux, mélodieux, comme l'écoulement d'une rivière. Ce qui accentua inévitablement la coloration tomate de son compagnon.

_J'ai dit qu'il était trop craquant ? Mais il est plus que trop craquant !!!! Si il continue à rire comme ça, je vais fondre comme du chocolat sur une poire belle-hélène… _

-Alors on joue, hein ! reprit la cadette. Moi je fais la princesse, et puis t'a qu'à faire le vilain sorcier, t'es tout pourrit ça ira bien, et Thomas va…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard désespér :

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Thomas.

-Prêt à quoi....

-Suis-moi ! l'interrompit le châtain en piquant un sprint digne des Jeux Olympiques.

Le blond fonça à sa suite sans demander plus d'explications. 

Malgré son jeune age, Milliard devait avouer que Thomas avait une endurance de marathonien. Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'interminables minutes, à traverser les petites ruelles, les bosquets, puis la forêt, que les deux coureurs débouchèrent sur une petite cascade déserte s'écoulant librement en un étang cristallin aux milieux de la mousse moelleuse et de l'herbe caressante. 

-Wahou ! Mais c'est le paradis ! s'enthousiasma le blond en reprenant son souffle.

Thomas répondit par clin d'œil complice. La course lui avait donné de jolies couleurs aux joues et de la sueur perlait sur son visage. Il retira son tee-shirt et ses chaussures, et plongea en un superbe saut de l'ange dans l'eau délicieusement glacée. Sans hésitation, Milliard l'imita en retirant sa chemise et ses baskets, ne portant ainsi plus qu'un bermuda. Voulant montrer à son tour ses talents de nageur, l'adolescent s'élança en un magnifique plongeon avant de faire une espèce de roulade qui se termina en bonne grosse bombe ! Thomas se mangea la vague qui en découla en pleine tête : sa vengeance serait terrible…

Il se glissa sous l'eau et s'approcha discrètement du grand blond qui se demandait où était passé le petit sirin [1].

_[1] __sirin__ : alors pour moi c'est le mal de la sirène, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça existe, en tt cas, ça yé pa dans mon dico…___

 La tête en bas et gardant le haut du corps sous l'eau, il sortit brusquement ses jambes et battit frénétiquement les flops, inondant ainsi continuellement Milliard, qui fut contraint de battre en retraite. Mais le cadet n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, il le poursuivit et augmenta la fréquence des battements. L'aîné s'arrêta, vaincu, pour négocier une trêve avec l'ennemi, quand, par inadvertance Thomas lui donna un coup de talon dans le menton. Sentant qu'il avait heurté quelque chose, l'enfant remonta à la surface :

-J't'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Aaahh…gémit Milliard en se tenant la mâchoire.

-Je suis désolé…Ca va? Laisse-moi voir…dit-il en s'approchant du blessé.

Le blond retira sa main laissant apparaître un immense sourire sadique. Thomas comprit trop tard qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Milliard sauta sur lui pour le couler avant qu'il n'ait put mettre en place sa « retraite stratégique » plus communément appelée « ruunn awaaaaaaaaaayyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!! ». Quand il parvint enfin à se dégager de son adversaire, ce ne fut que pour repartir à l'assaut ! Et la bataille continua ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil…

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, il va falloir que je rentre, annonça à regret Milliard en se rhabillant.

-Tu es sur…lui demanda Thomas déçu.

-J'ai pas vraiment l'choix, mon père va m'tuer si…

-Regarde, on a une super belle vue sur le coucher de soleil, tu veux pas rester le regarder avec moi, enchaîna-t-il avec des yeux de petits chatons abandonnés. Juste le coucher de soleil…

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça, mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, mais c'est pas humain d'être aussi choux…_songea-t-il

-Bon mais juste pour le coucher de soleil alors…

-Viii ! s'écria le petit garçon en lui sautant au cou et en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Milliard rosit légèrement et ils s'allongèrent tout deux dans l'herbe pour observer les différentes palettes pourpres et safran qui tentaient le ciel autrefois azur. Thomas se blottit dans les bras de l'adolescent qui lui caressait tendrement et inlassablement les cheveux.

Ils finirent par s'assoupir et passèrent la nuit ainsi enlacés.  

A SUIVRE…

_Valaaaaaaa__ la suite au prochain épisode._

_Et  pensez aux reviewwwwwwssss…_

_Vous pouvez__ pas savoir comme ça fait **trop plisir** quand je vais sur ma boîte et que je vois :_

_« bot@fanfiction.net review alert » _

_alors__ siouplééééééé un chtit mot…_

_Supervovo___


	2. chapitre2: souvenirs, souvenirs

**Un chtipeu d'humour, un chtipeu de tristesse et un 6x3x6**

**chapitre**** 2 : souvenirs, souvenirs, mais aussi j'te rappelle c'est affreux ! (dsl encore une référence de ma cinéculture perso, avis o connaisseurs -)**

**Il é vachement plus long ke les autres me direz-vous, mé en fait ya la moitié du texte k'est juste pr répondre aux reviews…**

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet été et bien des choses avaient changés. Le petit Thomas aux joues rondes s'était transformé en bel adolescent élancé aux traits fins. Il s'était trouvé un nom : Trowa Barton et une sœur : Catherine Bloom qu'il aimait plus que tout. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la petite peste de Réléna qui avait jadis perturbé son idylle avec Milliard. Elle était quelque peu possessive envers lui, mais c'était bien là son moindre défaut et il devait s'avouer que lui aussi prenait son rôle de grand frère un peu trop au sérieux. Tous deux n'avaient de cesse de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait, la seule et unique famille qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Il s'était fait un devoir de la protéger, quelqu'en soit le prix.

Mais la guerre entachait leur amour fraternel. Trowa était devenu soldat, pilote du Gundam Heavy Arms, et s'engageait à défendre les colonies au péril de sa vie. L'instinct de protection de Catherine avait fait place à une inquiétude perpétuelle. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre alors qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver le frère qu'elle avait si longtemps pleuré. Mainte  fois elle l'avait-elle supplié, à travers ses larmes, de quitter la rébellion, en vain. Trowa s'en voulait de la faire ainsi souffrir, mais il ne pouvait accepter la domination de Oz passivement et les Gundam étaient les meilleurs atouts des colonies face aux armées terrestres. De plus ses coéquipiers comptaient sur lui…La guerre lui avait au moins offert cela, des frères d'armes, des amis, quatre amis aussi dissemblables et complémentaires que les quatre éléments. 

Les pilotes 01, 02, 04 et 05 arrivèrent devant le chapiteau d'un cirque en compagnie de ceux qui les avaient jadis formés : J, G, S, H et O ou comme les appelait Duo : « Jrankenstein », « Grankenstein », « Srankenstein », « Hankenstein » et  « Orankenstein ». Le groupe contourna l'immense tente pour se retrouver au milieu d'une douzaine de roulottes stationnant à proximité du cirque. 

-Quelqu'un sait laquelle c'est ? demanda Heero.

Ses huit compagnons lui firent signe, plus ou moins explicitement, qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

-Eh bien on va se séparer en groupe de deux, commença le pilote du Wing en faisant le signe « deux » de la main pour être certain de la pleine compréhension des troupes. Chaque pilote fait équipe avec un professeur et veille à sa sécurité.

Les professeurs observaient Yui avec perplexité, tandis que les trois autres pilotes échangeaient des regards désespérés. Ce qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde le jeune garçon décoiffé qui poursuivait :

-Je serais avec Mentor O et Professeur G, les groupes vont inspecter chaque roulotte…

Des éclats de voix et de rire aisément reconnaissables, provenant d'une des roulottes, se firent entendre :

_-Eloigne toi tout de suite de ce saladier sinon je t'envoie cet œuf dans la figure ! _

-Moi, je dis que c'est par l ! s'exclama Duo en se dirigeant vers la roulotte, bientôt suivi par Quatre et Wufei, puis par le reste du groupe.

_-Trowa arrête tout suite ! Non ! Non ! Je vais le faire ! Noonn ! Mais va plus rien avoir pour le gâteau !_

_-Aïe ! Mais tu vas finir par tout me faire renverser…taquina une voix plus masculine._

Quand Maxwell, Winner et Chang pénétrèrent la petite cuisine, ils eurent la surprise de trouver le pilote 03 en fâcheuse posture : il avait pour seul vêtement un vieux jeans délavé, Catherine essayait de grimper sur son dos, un œuf dans une main, tandis que son autre main tentait désespérément d'atteindre un énorme saladier rempli de sauce chocolat que Trowa emprisonnait de son bras gauche. Il profita de sa main libre pour plonger l'index dans l'onctueux mélange, puis il porta son doigt à ses lèvres et le suça avec gourmandise. A en juger par les traces de chocolat qu'il y avait sur ses doigts, ses moustaches et même sur le bout de son nez, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il piochait dans le saladier.

Le petit arabe et l'américain ne purent retenir leur fou rire tandis que le jeune chinois esquissait un sourire amusé. Quand ils s'aperçurent de la présence des trois pilotes, Catherine « descendit » de son frère, recoiffa négligemment ses boucles brunes et alla surveiller la cuisson de son gâteau tandis que Trowa posait l'objet de convoitise sur la petite table et s'essuyait les mains et la bouche avec un serviette.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? finit-il par demander.

-Rien de bien méchant, répondit vivement le jeune pilote natté avant de se tourner vers Catherine (enfin vers le four de Catherine pour être plus précis). C'est un gâteau ? Il est à quoi ? Il a l'air bon. En tout cas ça sent rudement bon. Tu sais…

-J'te vois venir avec tes grands panards, l'interrompit le jeune femme habituée au débit de paroles de l'américain (environ sept mots par seconde), prend une assiette, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes.

« MIAM » fut la seule chose que le jeune homme ajouta.

-Les garçons, vous en voulez ? proposa la jeune lanceuse de couteaux.

-Ma foi, oui, il a l'air délicieux, répondit poliment Quatre, mais je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une …

Laissant Quatre expliquer son hésitation à sa sœur, Trowa se tourna vers Wufei qui, bizarrement, avait les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses pieds.

-Tu en veux ?

-Non, je…

Il finit par lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur et ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. 

-Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il enfin.  

Le jeune homme à la mèche se détourna pour aller chercher deux assiettes.

-Euh Trowa ? l'interpella le jeune asiatique.

Le jeune occidental se tourna à nouveau. Le chinois affichait un magnifique sourire, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, qui illuminait son visage gracile. Il regardait Trowa avec un certain amusement en se grattant le bout du nez avec l'index. Le pilote du Heavy Arms, l'observa quelques secondes, interdit. Wufei finit par s'approcher de lui et par passer le doigt sur le nez de son coéquipier, révélant ainsi une superbe tâche de chocolat fondu. Le pilote du Shenlong alla s'installer à la table en suçant son index chocolaté, pendant que Trowa s'essuyait le visage et partait chercher une chemise à l'arrière de la roulotte. Malgré ses efforts pour rester concentré sur le partage du dessert, le jeune homme aux yeux noir profond ne put s'empêcher d'observer les longues jambes et les fesses rebondies parfaitement mises en valeur par le jeans moulant, troué par endroit, du jeune français. Il s'attarda involontairement sur le creux de ses reins remontant lentement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses puissantes épaules…

-Wu, tu me passes la sauce choco ? demanda Duo entre deux bouchés de fondant aux chocolat.

-Hein ? répondit distraitement le chinois.

-Atterrit man ! La sauce choco, devant toi... répéta lentement l'américain comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

-Voil ! Ca vient ! Tu vas pas mourir si t'as pas ta dose de sucre dans les deux secondes !?! s'exclama l'asiatique, vexé d'avoir était pris en faute, en lui passant brutalement le saladier.

-Merciii, ajouta ironiquement le pilote de Deathscythe. Tu es toujours si serviable.

Wufei lui lança un de ses regards noirs qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe quel être humain normal. Malheureusement pour 05, Duo n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une personne normale…n'était-il pas Shinigami, le dieu de la mort, celui qui ne craignait ni la peur, ni la mort, qui avait même tendance à provoquer les catastrophes et qui aimait se frotter au danger?

Le petit démon natté trempa son index dans le chocolat fondu, s'en mit une goutte sur le nez et suça sensuellement son doigt en adressant un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus au jeune chinois. Celui-ci allait attraper l'adolescent par la natte et lui faire bouffer le litre de sauce choco saladier compris, quand le pilote 03 revint, vêtu d'une chemise cintré noire, et s'assit auprès de ses trois coéquipiers. Duo s'essuya discrètement le nez, tandis que Wufei, bras croisés sur la poitrine, s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa chaise en essayant de maîtriser le rouge de gêne et de colère qui lui montait aux joues.   

-Alors, qu'est qui se passe ? demanda Trowa.

-Oz a mis à prix la tête des professeurs, expliqua Quatre, morts ou vifs. Ils sont dehors avec Heero. 

-Faut qu'on leur trouve une planque et après on va faire un petit coucou aux ozzies pour leur expliquer qu'il faut pas essayer de faire bobo à la « Frankenstein team », continua Duo.

-C'est où la planque ? questionna le jeune pilote à la mèche châtaine. 

-On _ch_ait pas enc_h_ore, répondit Maxwell la bouche encore pleine de gâteau.  

-Il peuvent rester au cirque, proposa Catherine.

Les quatre pilotes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme :

-Non. dit Trowa après quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi non ? Personne ne les recherchera ici. argumenta-t-elle. Oz ne connaît pas ton identité, ils ne feront jamais le lien entre le cirque et la rébellion. Ils ne t'ont jamais trouvé, ils ne les trouveront pas non plus. …

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je refuse que tu sois mêlée à tous ça, coupa fermement son frère.

-Et pour qui tu te prends pour décider à ma place ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu risques ta vie chaque jour que le bon dieu fait, et moi j'ai juste le droit de te regarder aller te faire tuer sans rien dire ! Pour une fois laisse-moi t'aider ! 

Trowa se leva et prit sa veste :

-Fais ce que tu veux. Dit-il en claquant la porte de la roulotte. 

En sortant, il tomba sur les professeurs et Heero :

-J'vais à la navette, annonça-t-il avant que les six hommes n'aient put poser la moindre question.

Il fut finalement convenu que les professeurs resteraient avec Catherine jusqu'à que les G-boys leur trouve une autre planque. Trowa avait pris place dans la navette qui conduirait les pilotes à leurs Gundam et semblait plus agité qu'à l'accoutumé. Le pilote du Shenlong s'assit à ses cotés :

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, tu sais. dit-il pour apaiser son ami. Elle est plus forte que tu le crois. Fais-lui confiance.

-Tu as peut-être raison, répondit après quelques instants Trowa en esquissant un de ses si rares sourires.

Wufei se sentait privilégié, peu de personne avait déjà vu le jeune français abaisser son masque de clown triste. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'appuyer sur le dossier de son siège. Trowa observa le jeune chinois entrer en méditation, il vit l'ensemble de ses muscles déliés se relâcher, sa respiration ralentir et son visage se détendre. Ses traits libérés de toute douleur et de toute colère exprimaient une infinie sérénité, une douceur séraphique…il était beau. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert jade sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Il se détourna de Wufei et respira calmement. Ces réactions vis-à-vis du jeune asiatique, bien qu'étranges, étaient aisément identifiables. Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait car ce n'était pas la première qu'il éprouvait de tels sentiments. Observant distraitement l'immensité de l'espace à travers le hublot, il se souvint d'un certain adolescent blond qui n'avait jamais réellement quitté sa mémoire…

_Thomas était une fois de plus blottit dans les bras de Milliard, le visage enfouit dans son cou. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune blond, c'était plus fort que lui, il devait se serrer contre lui, retrouver cette sensation de sécurité et de bien être, cette isolement, ce cocon de chaleur, rien d'autre n'importait. L'adolescent l'accueillait dans ses bras en déposant des centaines de petits baisers dans ses cheveux, sur son front, ses paupières et ses joues._

_ Le petit châtain tourna la tête vers « Mimi » et le baiser initialement destiné à la joue droite du cadet, glissa sur les lèvres de Thomas. Milliard recula légèrement observant la réaction de son précieux fardeau et ne décerna ni surprise ni gène. Hésitant quelques instants, il rapprocha très lentement son visage de celui du garçon aux yeux verts, de sorte que celui-ci puisse aisément le repousser s'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le jeune châtain ne bougea pas continuant de regarder son aîné avec tendresse. Milliard ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le jeune garçon à la mèche châtaine l'imita et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le jeune blond ne cessait d'embrasser la bouche de son compagnon qui à présent passait les doigts dans ses cheveux platine. Il laissa sa langue caresser les douces lèvres  du petit français. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche et lécha à son tour les lèvres et la langue du jeune garçon aux yeux turquoises. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis que leurs langues se caressaient inlassablement. Après quelques secondes, leurs bouches se séparèrent et Thomas se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du jeune blond. Milliard resserra son étreinte et embrassa la mèche châtaine qui chatouillait son menton. L'adolescent se demandait si Thomas avait pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Bien que son cadet soit extrêmement mure pour son age, il ignorait s'il comprenait ce que signifiait un tel baiser…_

_-Thomas ?_

_Le jeune châtain leva les yeux vers son compagnon._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi ? finit-il par demander après avoir longtemps chercher ses mots.   _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Milliard ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, il avait simplement suivit son instinct qui le poussait à se rapprocher du jeune adolescent. Il savait qu'il était heureux en sa présence et que son absence lui paraissait interminable. Il savait qu'il aimait le voir sourire et l'écouter parler pendant des heures. Il ne se lassait pas d'être bercé par sa voix tendre et chaleureuse, et il appréciait d'autant plus Milliard, qu'il respectait ses silences et ne lui reprochait pas d'être aussi introverti. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais était proche de qui que se soit avant lui et il ignorait s'il pourrait un jour être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il aimait sentir le  jeune garçon aux yeux bleus contre lui. Et il savait à présent qu'il aimait la caresse  de ses lèvres sucrées contre les siennes. Mais ce déluge de sentiments  lui était inconnu, et il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il essaya de se rappeler tous les sentiments dont il avait déjà entendu parler et finit par répondre :_

_-…de l'amour, tenta-t-il peu sur de lui. _

_Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela lui paraissait évident, cela ne pouvait être que de l'amour, sinon il ne sentirait pas ce petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois que Milliard devait retourner chez lui, les battements de son cœur ne s'affoleraient pas dès que l'adolescent lui prenait la main..._

_Il se redressa et regarda le jeune garçon aux cheveux miel dans les yeux :_

_-Je t'aime._

_Ce n'était ni un aveu ni déclaration, juste une constation. Milliard eut un de ces merveilleux sourires dont lui seul à le secret. Thomas ne put y résister et se pencha pour l'embrasser…_

Mon premier baiser…songèrent au même instant les deux jeunes hommes.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau du jeune blond, le tirant de sa rêverie.

-Capitaine, nous avons localisé les concepteurs de Gundam. Il semblerait que les pilotes de Gundam les aient laissés sur une colonie isolée. Quels sont vos ordres ? demanda le lieutenant après avoir salué son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Envoyez une escouade de MS et détruisez-les, dit-il après réflexion. Vous pouvez vous retirez lieutenant.

-A vos ordres Capitaine.

Zechs Merquise se retrouva seul et ses souvenirs le submergèrent à nouveau. Depuis quatre ans, l'image du jeune Thomas n'avait déserté son esprit. Et quand bien même le fantôme du jeune garçon le laissait en paix durant quelques heures, dès qu'il se laissait vaincre par le sommeil, ses rêves le ramenaient à l'époque de ses quinze ans. Il l'avait cherchait, il était retourné en France, mais aucunes traces du jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Parfois, le jeune capitaine d'Oz se demandait si tout ceci n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination, un doux rêve, un fantasme, un amour né dans les méandres de son esprit solitaire…

A SUIVRE….

**TADAAAAAAA !!!!! g enfin fini (1h11 du mat ? j'm'en sor pa tro mal, à par ke g un peu mal o yeux à cause de l'écran, mé bon^^) **

**Cette foi ci g pa ecrit le chapitre ds l'ordre (g fé le flash-back en premier, puis la fin, puis le début, é puis le milieu…) enfin bref j'espere ke g pa kafouillé é ke c bien tt comprehensible.**

**Si vous avez le moindre problème, dit-le moi.^^**

**Donc voila réponse o reviews :**

**From**** reyiel :**

**salut****!!  
cette fic est trop choupie, j'ai pas arreter de sourire tout au long de la lecture.  
elle est bien ecrite et facile a lire.  
le petit Thomas, ca serait pas Trowa par hasard ^__^? il trop mmimi lui, plus ouvert que sa version adulte (enfin, plus agée).  
par contre il y a quelques petites choses qui collent pas trop avec la chronologie de l'anime.  
je crois que Zechs etait plus jeune quand le royaume de sank a ete detruit. son caractere correspond pas vraiment a celui d'un prince elevé avec beaucoup de rigueur.  
et puis je crois qu'il aimait enormement sa soeur a cette epoque, faut pas oublier qu'il s'est quand meme "sacrifi" pour elle.  
mais quand on prend en compte qu'ils sont tous les trois jeunes, on peut faire avec ca, ca gene pas enormement.  
alors, bonne continuation et j'espere qu'on aura bientot la suite.  
kisses!!**

_Viiii__ Thomas est bien Trowa (j'éspèrai que ct serai clair^^, j'ai mis kelkes indices kom : les yeux vert, le fait kil ignore son nom, son calme, il est chatain…euh keske g mi d'autre…enfin bref : C   TROWA !)_

_Vi__ g changé un peu l'histoire de GW, je prévien tt de suite que je V m'écarté de l'histoire, c un peu OCC, et un peu je-prend-mes-delires-pour-des-réalités, mais c ça ké bien ds les fics^^._

_J'avoue ke ZECHS est particulièrement OCC (j'aurai pitetre du le précisé o début ?), mais je le voyais bien en ado relax et aimant s'éclaté (si c po du OCC ça, lolll) et vi je c k'il adore Réléna, mais moi je ne l'aime pas trop, alors ça coince, et pui ds la plupart des fics, aucun perso n'aime Réléna…(c une incomprise, la povre)._

_J'vais essayé d'écrire la suite pendant les vacances (vii je c, je sui dsl, je sui très lente, j'ai compté, je mé a peu prés 1heure par page Word, un chap de 5pages…enfin bref)_

_J'v essayé de faire vite. _

_Et merci d'aimer mon style ^________________^ _

**From**** Yume 623 :**

**  
kioukiou j'adore ta fic elle est trop kawai et pis bien fé pour la réléna s'il est était pas aussi soulante -_-  
g sais pas si ta fic est yaoi mais mouaj'aimerais mais y faut alors que tro y grandisse paske gem bien le 6X3  
bye bye yume623**

_Miciiiiiiiiiii__ et KAWAI O POWARRR !!!!_

_Vi__ c un yaoi (honnêtement je croi pas ke j'écrirai un jour une fic sur GW non yaoi…ou é l'intér ? -)_

_Vi__ c un 6x3 (ou 6+3+6 je c po encore), j'adore ce couple ! mé il é tellement rare, c po juste, tt mé couples préférés sont impopulaires, ça m'oblige à écrire moi-même les fics de ces couples loll !!! yora ossi d'otre couples sous-entendus, mé ils ne sauront pa o centre de l'histoire. _

**From**** Lia the Elvish Mad Mouse** _(ou Superwuwu ou MaE GoVaNeN ou…on va s'arrété là)_

**kikookikoo**** ma vovo ! ^_^  
bon on va se faire une bonne review en live kom on les aime, oki?**

_Viiiiii__ (je sens ke mes réponses o reviews vont etre plus longue ke le chapitre loll)_

  
**...pis si pas oki, ben keske tu vx ke j'y fasse! ^^  
(loll c le week-end, je suis heureuse, je v voir eva, je suis contente, g pu d'exams avant les vac, on est plus ke 14 en cours et on fout ke dalle... bref tt est bien ds le meilleur d mondes, je suis ds un état d'happiness kom on en a rarement vu, conclusion : mon humour débile revient! (mdr 3 lignes pr en arriver à cette conclusion minable, recors dattu! ( et en plus je recommence à mettre d parenthèses ds les parenthèses (keske je disé? Je v pitètre fermer 2 ou 3 parenthèses paske g déjà oublié où j'en étais, alors ke g mm po commencé à lire...) (ah ouais 4 quand même, po mal les parenthèses ^^)**

_ça__ yé t parti en freestyle, impossible de t'arrété loll, enfin j'voi ke pr toi tt va bi1^^_

  
**Bon j'v commencer à lire... (koment ça c logik? bah non, po ac moua ^^')... et j'v répondre kom on se répondé en mail, "ds le tps" ;o) eh oui, bientôt 2 ans... *soupir* souvenir souvenir...  
...  
..."le ciel est bleu et les oiseaux chantent" contente de voir k'ils te reste qq trucs utiles d séances d'autopersuasion loll  
..."fic triste mais pas pour le moment"  
Mais KI celà pt il bien être...  
..."d'environ onze ans"  
l'est po un peu jeune?**

_Vi__ je croi ke ca commence à marcher, vive SuperPsyWuwu !_

_On se le demande…_

_Ben ça se passe 4ans avant la guerre (enfin avant l'histoire de GW), dc Trowa n'a ke 11ans si je sui po tro nul en maths._

  
**..."un immense nounours rose qui lui souriait béatement"  
...Mh... *imagine la scène* c'est que ça mériterait presk d'être dessiné ça!! loll  
..."oh! une tarte à la fraise"  
... J'admire sa lucidité, TRO TRO FORT ^_^ mouhahaha  
(bon euuhh... j'v essayer d'abréger un peu bicose si je commente chak ligne on a pr la vie d rats... Oh et pis on s'en fout en fait, j'te feré un review version bouquin de Tolkien ^^)**

_Ben vi kil é tro for, c TROwa kom TROfotré-méga-classe !_

_mdrrrrr__ c les Superreviews puissance 1000 en 15volumes, k'elles sont + longue ke le texte,lolll_

  
**..."le choux à la crème radioactif"  
Franchement, mé franchement, mé... kel réalisme!  
..."l'éclat turquoise que produisaient ses yeux, et ceci malgré les magnifiques mèches platine qui tombaient sur le visage de l'arrivant."  
OK, j'avoue... mm en connaissant le début de l'histoire, en lisant ça g cru ke ct 04... ^^' je suis VRAIMENT un cas!**

_Non mé c un peu ambigu, mé tu c bien ke je sui anti-couples classik (1+2,3+4) é pui c le mystère de « médekikelparl ? » -)_

  
**..."Mais ces quelques brins de cheveux n'étaient rien en comparer de la cascade soyeuse qui se déversait jusqu'à sa taille"  
Je suis rassurée ^__^  
..."va embêter Henri, il est payé pour ça."  
mdr kel métier! Je plains ce povre homme ^^**

_Vi__ je comptati_

  
**..."C'est vrai que dans le genre balai dans le cul."  
Ca c ZE commentaire ke personne a rien à foutre mé ki tue tro lol  
..."En général, après avoir passé plus de dix minutes en compagnie de Barbie super glue, les assiéges se cognaient la tête contre un mur en criant quelques chose comme « pourquoi moi ? » ou couraient en tout sens pour échapper à l'intarissable blabla "  
Vi, kom moi qd je pars ds mes terribles théories à te coller un mal de crâne po possible... Tu te rappelles ? ^^'**

_Pour le moment j'essai d'oublié…kelkun a une aspirine ?_

  
**..."Miss Bisousnours"  
Méheeuu keket'as contre les Bisounours? moi j'm bien ^__^ tte ma jeunesse... et celle de Ben et Luche aussi d'ailleurs... Suis bien obligée d'aimer ac eux ^^'**

_Mais g rien contre les bisousnours, eske g di une tel chose, c juste kel ressemble a un bisousnours, c tt…(j'v m'faire engueulé par la Societe de Protection des Bisousnours si ca continu)_

  
**..."De plus, il était plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux vert jade et son petit air mystérieux."  
Dis moi... c Zech ki pense... ou c toi?lol**

_Euh…###^_^### ki ne pense pa ça de Trowa ?_

  
**..."Elle est intenable ; j'avais pensé à la noyer dans la Méditerrané, mais mon père a pas voulu"  
C de la colle indissolvable, mm à l'eau ^^'**

_NOOOOOOONNNNN !!!!!!! tte sa théorie é foutu, il va etre obligé de se la farcir pendant o moins les 4prochaines années, povre piti Zechs._

  
**..."-Il te reste toujours la possibilité de l'étouffer avec le Barbie-Godzilla qui lui sert de peluche."  
Kel solution radicale! Kel bonne idée! (sur l'air de "kel bonne idée" dit par le nain qd le troll dit k'il vt bouffer l'elfe ds Naheulbeuk ^^)  
On s'y met? Lol**

_Viiii__ !!! « Vous n'avez dont pas de cœur ? » (elfe tte triste avec sa jupe verte) Nous ? Non.^^_

  
**..."la voix ô combien mélodieuse de la charmante enfant"  
Pourkoi sens-je (ça se dit ça... Hem) de l'ironie ds ta voix?**

_Va savoir … -)_

  
**..."la France est un pays sympa, et puis ici, il fait beau toute l'année"  
KOFF KOFF *sauf qd il pleut ou il neige ou qd il fé po bo...***

_Gt sur ke kelkun dirai ça ! mé en fait Zechs parle juste de la région où il é, c a dire : la cote méditerranéenne  (é vi tt s'explik^^)_

  
**..."Décidément, ce garçon est vraiment trop craquant "  
Mhh... Il me semble ke tu viens à nouveau de faire ton entrée ds les pensées de ce povre Milliard ^^**

_M__ enfin c pa parske je le pense (et ke je l'écri) ke pers d'otre ne le pense, Milliard le pense ! é pi kelkun d'otre ossi -)_

  
**..."C'est toi Mimi?"  
MOUHAHAHAHA kel surnom débile, kom koi hein tu vois ke t capable d'en trouV ossi ^^**

_Vii__, mé c mimi Mimi -) meme si c un peu la honte pr THE SUPER PRINCE DE SANK, loll_

  
**..."J'ai dit qu'il était trop craquant ? Mais il est plus que trop craquant ! Si il continue à rire comme ça, je vais fondre comme du chocolat sur une poire belle-hélène. "  
Encore un squattage de pensée... eet... mouhahaha Poire belle-hélène, tiens, c une passion ki grossit o point de prendre de la place ds les fics, m'enfin c une belle comparaison**

_Je cherché une image appétissante, é ki ya-til de + appétissant kune poire belle-helène ?_

_Réponse : Rien !_

  
**..."t'es tout pourrit ça ira bien"  
Sympa la fille... ARRGH "tt pourri" non po "tt pourri" aah je suis encerclée par les "tt pourri"... A L'AIDDE**

_A ça ct LE clin d'œil pr tte les pers ki me connaisse et ki m'on parlé depui 3mois, c THE expression dont j'arrive pa a me débarasé^^ (mici François -)_

  
**..."le petit sirin "  
MOUHAHAHA! Un TRITON, vovo, un TRITON, po un SIRIN mdr  
m'enfin c joli qd mm... Mé TRITON ^_^**

_a__ bon ? Oups ! j'aurai pitetre du te demandé avant de publié la fic, enfin je trouve ke sirin c + joli, é pui triton ca fé grosse poiscaille…_

___ ça me fé penC, le frère de Catherine, ct bien Trinton Bloom ? KOM PAR HASARD !_

**  
..."ruunn away ! "  
Tiens, ça fesé lgtps ^^**

_;-)_

  
**..."Ils finirent par s'assoupir et passèrent la nuit ainsi enlacés."  
Milliard va se faire tuer!**

_Vi__ c for possible loll_

  
**..."Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait trop plisir quand je vais sur ma boîte et que je vois :  
« bot@fanfiction.net review alert »   
alors siouplé un chtit mot."  
vi ça c sur, ça fé plisir... C pour ça ke je t'en mets un, de CHTIT mot (d'environ 50 lignes, lol c po grave ^^)**  
...

_vi__ miciiiii *MOUAH*_

  
**VOUALA g fini ton super review de la mort-ki-tue-tro-même-ke-t-plus-vivant ^^**

_J'me lasse po de cet expression (avec d variantes de tps en tps)_

  
**Et je viens de repenser à une otre raison de ma joie...  
... G refé ZE test tu c, celui ki m'aV tro énervée, tu te rappelles? loll  
Bon et donc je suis plus ac 01!   
^_^   
Maintenant je suis ac...  
...roulements de tambours...  
...tatata...  
04!**

**...suuper... Ben ça s'améliore non?  
(peros dsl, je préfère 04 à 01 ^^'' ça touche moins le fond qd mm ^^)**

_OUF ! je saV ke ça ne pouV etre kun bug, ou un TCMCF (Terrible Complot Mondial des Castor Fous)_

  
**Vala, ct tt pourri, merveilleu, une review de 10 pages, super (et c là ke je fé envoyer et ke ça plante...)  
chalut!  
SuperWuwu  
Ouuaaiss tro fortt**

_C bon tt a march !_

_Et voila c super ! Merci (le retour de l'elfe rus -)_

**From**** Lou999 :**

**Kikou****... Sympa de voir Zeck en ado, c'est psa souvent, il devait être mignon comme tout, comme en plus je le trouve mignon adulte...  
Bon, et qu'est ce qui va ce passer? c'est une bonne question que je pose la! bon, je reviendrais...  
lou**

_Viiiii__ Zechs é forcément mignon en ado, d'ailleurs ya-t-il une période de sa vie ou il né pa mignon ?_

_Queski__ va-t-il bien pouvoir se paC ? Tu la poses la kestion en t'interrogeant la curiosit ?  humhum…suspens -)_

_(Tu doi deja avoir une idée avec ce chapitre)_

**From**** olympech :**

**vi****,****kel**** é mignone c'te fic!!vive le cassage de la Rélétruc et vive la suite!!  
olympech**

_Supervovo__ : A MORT RELENA !!!_

_Réléna : méeuh ! je vx pa mourir ! A part si c Heerrrrrrrrrooooo ki me tue, mais je suis sur qu'on fon de lui, c kelkun de gentil é ke jamais il ne fera une chose pareil, parskil…_

_Supervovo__ : mé pitiéééééééé achevé là, vous voyez pa kel souffre -)_

_Et voila a plus de reviews pr le moment_

_N'hésité pa à en envoyé plein plein plein !!!!!!_

_Sivouplé__ *chibi neyes à la Thomas/chibiTrowa tro cute kawai ke t obligé de craké tellement ke c mignon*_

_Supervovo___

_PS : J'vien de regardé…5 pages(word)  pour répondre aux reviews !!!! C la taille moyenne de mes chapitres lolll_


	3. chapitre 3: my baby shot me down

_Chap__ un chtit peu moins marrant ke d'hab (oh ! kel bel litote (HOUUU !!la fille qui crâne parskel a appri un mot s'matin en français.))_

_Mais fo bien justifié le résumé, c une histoire triste à la base…_

_Sinon DESOLE DESOLE DESOLE VRAIMENT BOCOUP VERY  SORRY, G été très très longue pr publié ce chap, mais entre les interro de fin d'année, les cours de conduite, les films o ciné (yen a plein de bien en ce moment), é tou é tou g vraiment pas eu l'tps._

_Mais maintenant que  les vacances approchent,  ça va allé vachement plus vite (sauf panne d'inspiration, là on peut rien y faire)_

**_DONC  DISONS, JE  PUBLIE  LE  CHAP 4  AVANT  UNE  SEMAINE !!! (SI G PLEIN DE REVIEWS D'ICI CE WEEK END)_**

_E voui ca motive vachement vous vous rendez pa compte lolll_

****

****

****

**Chapitre 3**

****

Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei fixaient l'écran du portable du japonais dans un silence solennel. La nouvelle venait de tomber, les laissant sans réaction.

Un sanglot non contenu brisa l'immobilité quasi parfaite de la scène. Quatre, appuyé contre le mur, se laissa glisser sur le sol et pleura, son corps fragile secoué par les sanglots.

- Sons of the bitch ! explosa Duo en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Heero prit le jeune natté dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui parurent le réconforter.

Wufei ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir la rage qui montait en lui. Il inspira profondément avant de se retourner pour frapper de toutes ses forces le mur derrière lui, laissant l'empreinte de son poing dans le plâtre émietté.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, et tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, avant de baisser immédiatement les yeux. Trowa referma derrière lui et observa ses compagnons sans comprendre. Heero eut le réflexe d'éteindre son ordinateur avant que le jeune homme à la mèche ait pu y lire quoi que se soit. Quatre essaya de calmer ses sursauts et ses larmes, tandis que Duo triturait nerveusement sa natte.

-Assis-toi, dit Wufei avec gravité en désignant une chaise au pilote 03.

Trowa obéit, les yeux fixés sur le chinois en une question muette. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le japonais quand celui-ci prit la parole :

-Le cirque a été attaqué la nuit dernière. Des MS de OZ.

Il marqua une pose, guettant un signe du jeune français, en vain.

-D'après nos informations, continua le pilote du Wing, ils ont été envoyés pour éliminer les professeurs. Nous ne savons pas comment ils ont réussit à les retrouver mais le fait est que G, O et H ont été fait prisonnier. J et S sont morts. Et…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, sachant d'avance les conséquences qu'auraient ses paroles sur son coéquipier.

-Elle est morte. Acheva-t-il enfin en baissant la tête, laissant ainsi ses mèches indisciplinées cacher la honte et le chagrin qui transparaissaient sur son visage de glace.  

Trowa se figea tel une statue de marbre. Un voile albâtre passa sur son visage d'éphèbe, comme si la mort elle-même avait, par pudeur, voulu dissimuler la douleur du jeune homme en déposant sur lui son linceul nacré. Il se leva lentement et sortit sans un mot.

-Trowa ! appela Duo en tendant la main vers son ami.

Mais celle-ci se heurta à la porte déjà close. L'américain allait se précipiter à la suite du jeune châtain, quand Wufei le reteint par le bras plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Mais lâche moi ! s'énerva Maxwell à bout de nerf . Tu vois pas qu'il a besoin de nous !

-Il a surtout besoin d'être seul ! s'emporta à son tour le chinois dont la patience n'avait jamais été la meilleure qualité.

-Ca suffit tous les deux ! hurla Quatre, épuisé par le flot d'émotions qui lui parvenait. La douleur, la colère, le chagrin, la haine, le désespoir…il se sentit défaillir.

-Quatre ! s'écria Duo en prenant délicatement la tête du jeune homme évanoui entre ses mains.

-L'empathie, constata Heero, sa barrière de protection a du céder.

Puis à l'adresse de Duo :

-Ce n'est pas grave, il lui faut juste un peu de repos et de solitude.

Il esquissa un très faible sourire, un de ses petits sourires que seul son amant arrivait à percevoir. L'américain posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, profitant du sentiment de sécurité et de bien être que ce simple geste lui procurait.

-Je vais porter Quatre dans sa chambre, dit Wufei en prenant dans ses bras le fragile fardeau.

Il monta prudemment les escaliers et vit la porte, close, de la chambre de Trowa. Il hésita quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche pour parler…puis se ravisa. Toute parole était inutile…

Il continua jusqu'à la chambre du jeune arabe.

Le lendemain, les cinq pilotes se réunirent dans l'un des nombreux bureaux de la villa Winner. Heero avait passé la nuit à rassembler des informations sur l'attaque de l'avant-veille, pendant que Wufei s'était occupé d'armer les Gundam dans les sous-sols de la demeure. Duo avait veillé Quatre qui se remettait assez rapidement de son malaise. Quant à Trowa, nul ne savait ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Personne ne l'avait vu de la soirée, mais il était là à présent. La réunion pouvait commencer.

-D'après mes sources, les MS venaient de la base terrestre d'Islande, commença le pilote de Wing en montrant le plan de la base à ses coéquipiers. J'vous cache pas que c'est une des bases les plus sécurisées et les plus armées de OZ. Une attaque directe est impossible. Reste l'infiltration, qui nous permettrait de savoir où sont détenus les professeurs et de détruire la base de l'intérieur.

-J'irai, dit simplement le pilote du Heavy Arms.

Ses quatre compagnons échangèrent des regards incertains.

-Ecoute Trowa, tu es trop impliqué dans cette affaire, laisse Duo faire cette mission…expliqua doucement Quatre.

-Je m'infiltrerai dans cette base avec ou sans votre aide, l'interrompit-il une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse.

-Je t'aiderai à te venger Trowa, dit enfin Wufei.

A ces paroles, le visage du français s'adoucit légèrement en un remerciement silencieux.

-Eh ! On est une équipe les gars, intervint Duo. Un pour tous, tous pour un, tu crois pas qu'on va te laisser aller t'amuser tout seul, Tro-man.

-Alors, c'est réglé, conclut Heero.

Ses deux semaines d'infiltration avaient été fructueuses. Trowa avait aisément repéré les pilotes qui avaient attaqué le cirque. A vrai dire, ils ne s'en cachaient pas, bien au contraire. Après tout, ils avaient tout de même permis l'arrestation des concepteurs de Gundam, ils allaient avoir une sacrée promotion…enfin s'ils vivaient assez longtemps pour ça. Le pilote 03 en doutait fortement. Même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient que des pions dans cette affaire, ils payeraient pour leur crime. Mais ce qu'il cherchait pardessus tout, c'était le responsable, le cerveau, celui qui avait condamné sa sœur. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver seul avec cette pourriture.

Mais pour le moment, il devait supporter la présence des pilotes de MS. Tout cela serait bientôt, très bientôt, terminé. Les langues se déliaient facilement, les ozzies ne pouvant s'empêcher de combler les silences du jeune espion en se vantant de leurs exploits. Les informations allaient venir d'elles-mêmes…

Le pilote du Heavy Arms se concentra de nouveau sur ses interlocuteurs, quant il comprit que ceux-ci avaient délaissé leurs conversations graveleuses, pour revenir à un sujet bien plus passionnant. Dans cet amas d'exclamations mâles sans grand intérêt, il perçut un nom… 

Il faussa compagnie aux pilotes de OZ et se glissa discrètement dans un couloir réservé aux officiers :

« Zechs Merquise… » murmura-t-il en rechargeant mécaniquement son revolver.

Zechs Merquise remplissait les habituels rapports de missions avec une extrême lassitude. Maudite paperasse ! Quand pourrait-il piloter de nouveau le Tallgeese et détruire les Gundam, plutôt que de rester enfermé dans ce bureau poussiéreux ?

C'était un homme d'action et le défi semblait attrayant. Affronter, enfin, des pilotes à sa mesure pourrait s'avérer très distrayant… 

- CAPITAINE ! s'écria un lieutenant totalement paniqué en ouvrant à la volée la porte de son bureau. Un pilote de Gundam s'est introduit dans la base ! Il a mis des explosifs partout ! Il faut quitter la base !

-Reprenez votre sans froid lieutenant ! répliqua sèchement l'homme masqué. Un homme seul sera vite neutralisé et…

Il fut brusquement interrompu par un coup de feu. Le lieutenant s'effondra une balle en pleine tête. Le capitaine de Oz se leva brusquement et reçu, avant qu'il est le temps de prendre le revolver dans son bureau, un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui le fit tomber à terre sans qu'il est pu voir son agresseur. L'homme, qui avait sauté par-dessus son bureau, se jeta sur lui. Mais Zechs leva les jambes et envoya basculer son adversaire par-dessus sa tête, contre la commode de chêne. L'homme, dans le choc, lâcha son arme qui glissa sous le bureau. Merquise sauta sur lui en dégainant le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture et le plaça sous la gorge du pilote vêtu d'un uniforme de Oz. Il vit enfin les traits de son assaillant et malgré la profonde haine qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il reconnu le regard de jade qui le hantait nuit et jour :

-Thomas…murmura-t-il une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Trowa profita de la surprise de son ennemi pour lui tordre le poignet, le retourner et l'écraser de tout son poids. La tête du capitaine de Oz heurta brutalement le pied du fauteuil dans un bruit de verre brisé, le pilote 03 se saisi de son revolver qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Quand il reporta son attention sur le pilote du Tallgeese pour le mettre en joug, son masque avait volé en éclat et quelques minces filets de sang entachaient le visage séraphique de Zechs qui le dévisagé de ses yeux turquoises. La respiration de Trowa s'arrêta. D'une main tremblante, il appuya un peu plus fort son arme sous la mâchoire de Milliard et effectua une légère pression sur la gâchette…

…

…

…

…avant de relâcher et de quitter la pièce à toute vitesse.  

A SUIVRE….

_Ca yessssssssssssssssttttt g enfin finiiii !!!!!!!!!! YEEEEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!_

_G eu bcoup bocoup de mal pr ce chap (lé qd meme assez important) _

_Enfin bon maintenant c réglé, j'espere ke c réussi (dite oui sinon j'me pends, z'avé pa l' choix lollll)_

_Donc voilaaaa_

_Maintenant :_

_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!     _

**From**** Rei :**

**Salut vovo devine qui c une autre délurée dans le genre mdr Bon moi contrairement à Lia je fais plutôt dans le court ° (je crois qu'il y a pas moyen de la battre lol)  
J'aime bien ta fic et ça m'étonne pas de ta part que Tro soit le principal interessé un 63 moui pq pas (ben vi contrairement à toi moi j'aime bien les classiques... eu mouais bon... hum... je vais pas non plus balancé tt les couples que j'aime non plus...)Tout cas continue, histoire de savoir ce qui va se passer . Ah une chose, comme elle se fait manger la réléna. Que j'aime qd on la ridiculise (gomen pour ses fans mais y a des fois ou elle pompe l'air ça fait du bine de temps à autre de lire un défouloir sur elle)  
Rei v aka Eal  
PS: bien que ça aie rien avoir ac toi Vovo, je voudrais juste ajouter (pour Lia) Hee-chan il est très bien (pas ma faute si j'adore les glaçons )**

_Oooooooo__ c pa vrai, mais c REI, MA EALEEN KE G !!!!!!! la plus géniale et la gde fan de GW ke je connaisse_

_C vrai ke Lia est la spécialiste du pourrissage d'agenda, de review et de supports en tt genre, loll. _

_Ben c  sur ke ce ki me connaisse (ou ceux ki ont parlé de 10min avec moi de GW) save ke Trooooowaaaa est mon ptt chouchou. Dc a mon avi, il sera ds ttes  mes fic sur GW (vous etes prévenus -)_

_Le 3x6 n'est pa encore gagné, ça se precisera ds le chap 4 (mé c vrai ke c un de mé couples préféré, ya ka voir mé otres fics lolll)_

_AAAAaaaahhh__ YES !!! encore une adepte du POURRISSAGE RELENALIEN !!!! A MORT LA TARTE AUX FRAISES RADIOACTIVE !!!!! (bon ok j'arrête de fumer d champignon hallucinogène, promi )_

_No comment pr Heero en , ca va, moins il m'enerve, pitetre ke je V finir par bien l'aimé, un jour, peut etre, enfin c possible koi. En tt cas g fé un effort pr ne pa m'acharné sur lui ds cet fic (mé ce n'est ke parti remise NIARK NIARK NIARK, je sui diabolik)_

**From**** Yami-Rose1 :**

**C'est une joli histoire entre Trowa et Zeck !  
La suite !  
A plus !**

_Micii___

_La suite a été longue, mé now c les vacs, ca devrai allé plus vite…(surtt si g plein de reviews -)_

**From**** misao girl :**

****

**kikou****g adoréc trop kawaique ce soit le 03&06 ou 03&05maintenant va savoir kel va être le couple définitif... g hate de savoir  
gros bisous**

_Misao__ girl ? c Misao girl ki m'envoi une review vous avez vu hein, c elle!!!!_

_J'adore t fic, ca m'touche bcoup ke la mienne t plu !!!!!_

_(raaaa g une reviews de misao girl nananèreuhh !!! )_

_le__ couple définitif ? ahah ! si ca s'trouve s'en sera encore un 3è, humhum ki c (je c meme pa encore moi-même comment va finir cet fic, dc ki c…)_

_all__ rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooo bisous ossi ! _

**From**** Cholera() :  
  
Juste un petit mot : KAWAI !**

_Viiiiii__ !!! KAWAI O POUWAARRRRRR _


	4. chap 4 : Ah! l'amoursoupir

**_CHAPITRE 4_**

_4 : 23 _

Wufei regarda une fois de plus son réveil, désespérant de réussir à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre qu'il s'inquiétait ? Trowa n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait du arriver quelque chose, Trowa avait-il du reporter son attaque contre la base de quelques jours, et n'avait pas jugé bon de les prévenir ? Son offensive avait-elle été devancée par OZ ? 03 avait-il été découvert ? L'avait-il captur ?

L'avait-il tu ? 

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il décida de se lever, il n'était pas bon de continuer à ressasser de telles pensées. Et puis il profiterait du fait qu'il était réveillé pour aller s'entraîner quelques heures, histoire de se vider l'esprit.

Arrivé devant la porte du gymnase du manoir de Quatre, le pilote du Shenlong perçut quelques bruits étouffés provenant de la salle d'entraînement. Il éteignit la lumière du couloir et ouvrit très lentement la porte, lui évitant ainsi d'émettre le moindre grincement. La pièce était dans l'obscurité, mais il reconnu la silhouette en train de frapper le sac de boxe à un rythme régulier.

_Bang bang _

_Bang bang [note 1 : les « bang bang » représentent les coups sur le sac de boxe]_

Wufei appuya sur l'interrupteur et une lumière diffusent envahit la pièce.

-Trowa ?

_Bang bang_

_Bang bang_

-Comment c'est passée la mission ?

Les coups se firent plus violents.

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

-Mission accomplie, mais la cible 06 n'a pas était neutralisée, répondit le français d'un ton neutre.

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

Le chinois s'approcha de son coéquipier et l'observa en silence. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et sur les muscles tendus de son tors nu.

 **_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es rentr ?

 **_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

-J'sais pas, lâcha-t-il essoufflé, deux trois heures…

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

Le pilote 05 haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était ici, et il ne leur avait même pas signaler sa présence ?

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

Il était donc resté ici durant tout ce temps ?

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

Wufei remarqua avec quelle force Trowa portait ses coups.

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

Et toujours ce rythme qui ne décélérait pas.

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

Toute cette violence…Ce n'était le genre du français.

**_Bang bang_**

****

**_Bang bang_**

-Trowa, ça ne va pas ? demanda Wufei inquiet par le comportement étrange de son ami.

**_BANG BANG_**

****

**_BANG BANG_**

**_BANG BANG_**

****

**_BANG BANG_**

Les coups redoublèrent de violence.

**_BANG BANG_**

****

**_BANG BANG_**

Les bandages des mains du jeune français perdirent leur blancheur, laissant place à un pourpre intense.

**_BANG BANG_**

****

**_BANG BANG_**

-Trowa calme-toi, intima le chinois.

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

****

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

Le rythme accéléra et des tâches écarlates se formèrent sur le sac de boxe.

**_BANG BANG BANG _**

****

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

-Mais arrêtes Trowa ! s'exclama Wufei en saisissant les poignets du pilote.

Le français se débattit rageusement et tenta de repousser Wufei.

-ARRETES !

Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient et le chinois le maintenait fermement. Il essaya vainement de se dégager une nouvelle fois, avant tomber à genou, épuisé.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux .Il les ferma, laissant le filet cristallin couler sur son visage.

Wufei s'agenouilla près de lui. Il leva une main, puis se ravisa, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter pour aider son ami.

Trowa étouffa un sanglot. Alors le chinois passa son bras autour de lui et posa la tête du français au creux de son cou.

Le jeune homme châtain, s'accrocha désespérément au débardeur de l'asiatique et s'enfouit dans ses bras.

-Trowa…

-Je l'ai vu…murmura faiblement l'occidental. J'ai vu son visage…Milliard…Milliard…Zechs.

Il s'agrippa un peu plus au à son coéquipier. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte.

-Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, je ne peux pas le tuer, je ne veux pas le tuer…Milliard… pourquoi ? Je dois tuer Zechs, il doit mourir, je dois le tuer, je dois le tuer, le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il m'a fait, je dois le tuer…mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, pas lui, pourquoi ? Milliard…pourquoi m'a tu fait ça. Pourquoi toi ? Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais… je t'aime. _Je t'aime encore Milliard…_

Wufei ferma les yeux. Ses mots l'avaient transpercé de part en part, et la morsure de la lame déchirait son cœur.

Trowa, toujours enfouit dans ses bras, avait cessé de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, ajouta le français.

Le chinois aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, reprit Trowa.

Il s'écarta légèrement de Wufei et le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'aurai voulu que les choses soient différentes, continua-t-il en caressant du dos de la main la joue du chinois.

Wufei, se noyant dans les yeux émeraude, crut y déceler un certain désir et un profond regret.

-Tout aurait été si simple…poursuivit le jeune occidental.

A cet instant, Trowa se pencha sur l'asiatique pour déposer un bref mais doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà son coéquipier s'éloignait dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre,

le laissant seul dans l'immense gymnase.

A SUIVRE…

_Et voila, j'ai enfin fini !_

_Donc voila, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot _

_Suite au prochain népisodeuh !!!!!_

__

_Supervovo___

__

__

**__**

**_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS (ou plutôt à la seule, l'unique review) :_**

****

****

**From****: katoru87   
  
Ta fic est trop kawai! j'adore et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite S'aimer et se haïr en même temps. problème cornelien! Que choisir? (Ils ont intérêt à choisir l'amour, sinon en tant que fan de ce couple je vais me sentir toute frustrée ). Bonne chance pour la suite.  
Bisous  
Katoru**

_Miciiiiiiiiiii__ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Alala__, l'amour la haine, je crois que Trowa va avoir du mal à s'y faire (povre chtibi Trowa)_

_Merci pour tes encouragement, ça fé plaisiiiir _

_Patience pour la suite…_


	5. I'm brokennnnnnnnn!

**_Et oui, vous n'êtes pas victime d'un abus de champignons hallucinogènes, c'est bien la suite (tant attendue : KEUF KEUF KEUF !) du « jeux cruel du hasard ». _**

**_Alors : Zechs a-t-il survécu à l'explosion ? Trowa va-t-il se remettre de son pétage de plomb du chapitre 4? Va-t-il se caser avec Wufei, ou son amour pour Zechs va-t-il le ronger pour l'éternité ? Est-ce que les guy boys vont gentiment se tourner les pouces en attendant que ça s'passe ? Réponse TOUT DE SUIIIITTTTTTTTEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Note : vous pouvez lire ce chapitre en lisant « Broken » de Amy Lee et Seether, ça colle très bien à l'ambiance lolll_**

**_Aussi, je préviens les connaisseurs (enfin surtout ceux qui me connaissent bien), j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre des petites références qui vont très bien dans le contexte dans ce chapitre (c plus fort que moi)_**

****

**Chapitre 5**

****

****

Le soleil d'automne jetait ses pâles rayons sur le sombre marbre de la sépulture. Le vent emporta les feuilles mortes qui voilaient les lettres gravées sur la pierre. L'homme qui se tenait debout face à la tombe fixait obstinément de ses yeux verdoyants le nom de sa sœur bien aimée, sans se préoccuper du vent glacial qui mordait son visage d'albâtre et faisait flotter sa longue veste noire tel les vagues d'une mer de pétrole. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, de sombres pensées qui refusaient de le laisser en paix. Le doute, la culpabilité, la douleur, le désespoir continuaient de le tourmenter, sans relâche. Il recherchait la solitude, espérant qu'elle l'aiderait à réfléchir…

La limousine s'arrêta devant le cimetière désert, laissant apparaître un homme grand et élancé, à la démarche droite et élégante. Son visage séraphique reflétait une profonde mélancolie, une certaine inquiétude. Il aperçut au loin une silhouette gracile recueillie devant une pierre tombale, et sut qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Ce n'était plus l'adorable enfant qui lui avait offert son premier baiser, ni le dangereux pilote qui avait attenté à sa vie. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent perdu dans cette époque trouble. La guerre avait rendu trop durs ses traits d'éphèbes, l'avait privé de l'éphémère insouciance de la jeunesse, et le chagrin avait laissé sur lui l'empreinte de la fatalité. Pourtant il émanait de lui une force impressionnante, une sorte de détermination silencieuse, quelque chose d'insaisissable…la force de celui qui a survécu.

Trowa sortit de sa contemplation, lorsqu'il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Toujours sur ses gardes, il se retourna brusquement, en dégainant son revolver, pour faire face à l'inconnu. Le jeune pilote de Gundam reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui avait fait tuer sa sœur. Il se tenait à quelques pas à peine, stoïque, malgré l'arme à feu pointée sur sa tête. Durant quelques minutes, les deux adversaires s'observèrent, essayant de comprendre et d'anticiper le comportement de l'ennemi. Quant enfin Zechs se décida à briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

- Tu ne tirera pas, constata le jeune homme à la chevelure de lumière.

- Tu es bien sur de toi, répliqua le jeune pilote. J'ai changé.

- Tout comme moi, mais…je n'ai rien oublié.

Trowa ignora le tendre sourire que Milliard lui offrait, et lança avec sarcasme :

- Où est ton masque Merquise ? Tu n'te caches plus ? L'ordure que tu es devenu parviendrait-elle enfin à se regarder dans une glace ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage du capitaine de OZ :

- Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices…

- Des sacrifices ?!? répéta le pilote du Heavy Arms, incrédule. La manipulation, la destruction, **le meurtre**…Tu appelles ça des sacrifices ??!!??

- Je sais ce que je t'ai fait…

- Non, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, dit-il avec amertume.

Trowa essaya de réprimer le flot de souvenirs liés à sa sœur, qui était en train de le submerger, en vain. Les milliers d'images se mélangeaient, évoquant différentes scènes de sa vie, mais toujours le même visage, le même sourire chaleureux, les mêmes boucles chocolat, constamment ébouriffées, et le rire léger qui avait l'immense pouvoir de lui faire oublier les horreurs de cette guerre. Ce doux rire lui parvenait comme un écho, et n'avait à présent que le pouvoir de lui déchirer le cœur. Il ferma les yeux, laissant ainsi une perle d'eau s'échapper de ses yeux trop brillants.

Millard voulut s'approcher, mais le jeune français l'en dissuada en tirant une balle à un pouce de son oreille, frôlant sa chevelure d'or.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Thomas.

- Je n'suis pas Thomas, pas plus que Trowa, je n'ai ni nom, ni passé, et la seule famille que j'avais, tu me l'as enlevée. Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

- Parce qu'un jour, il y a quatre ans, je suis tombé amoureux d'un petit garçon, qu'importe son nom ou son passé, car ce garçon me disait qu'il m'aimait. Et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne permettrais pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal. Je…

- Tais-toi ! s'écria le pilote, refusant d'en entendre d'avantage.

- Laisse-moi t'aimer, Thomas. Laisse-moi rester auprès de toi. Laisse-moi partager ta douleur. Laisse-moi guérir le cœur que j'ai brisé. Laisse-moi te protéger…

- ARRETE ! Est-ce que tu peux me protéger de toi-même ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire. Tu n'es qu'un soldat de OZ comme tout les autres, malgré ton visage d'ange, tu n'es qu'un assassin. Tu n'peux rien pour moi. Ton seul pouvoir est la destruction. Quel genre d'homme ordonnerait le massacre de milliers d'âmes, sans le moindre remord ? Tu représentes tout ce que j'ai toujours combattu, tout ce que je hais, tu me dégoûtes Merquise.

Chaque mot était un souffle glacial mordant la chair de Zechs, qui déjà avait perdu sa douce teinte rosée, laissant place à une pâleur mortelle. Il se détourna, refusant les éclats de diamants qui s'échappaient de ses yeux azuréens, malgré les barreaux de ses cils d'or, et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa limousine, n'aspirant qu'à quitter ce cauchemar.

Voyant le seul et unique amour de sa vie partir loin de lui, peut-être pour toujours, Trowa se précipita à sa suite et l'attrapa par le bras. Il le tira vers lui pour goûter les lèvres qu'il avait depuis si longtemps perdues. Milliard passa sa main dans les cheveux de son aimé et ils s'embrassèrent avec la passion contenue durant ces trop longues années de séparation. S'emparant encore et encore de la bouche de l'être tant désiré, les deux jeunes hommes se délectaient de cet instant charnel.

Et quand finalement le baiser fut rompu, les mains de l'homme à la chevelure ensoleillée cherchèrent instinctivement celle de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci recula de quelques pas, refusant son étreinte, et le frappa brusquement au visage, le laissant sonné quelques secondes. Quand Zechs se fut remit de sa surprise, le garçon au troublant regard boisé avait disparu…

Les pilotes 01, 02, 04 et 05 s'étaient réunis autour d'une table pour faire le point sur la dernière mission effectuée par le pilote 03. Le rapport n'avait pu être établi car Barton, à peine rentré, s'était envolé à bord du Heavy Arms et n'avait pas réapparut depuis.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où il a pu aller ? commença Quatre, avec inquiétude.

Tous hochèrent la tête négativement.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose sur sa mission, avant de disparaître ? demanda à son tour Heero, d'un ton monocorde.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Il m'a dit…, avoua enfin Wufei en cherchant ses mots, qu'il avait trouvé le commanditaire de l'attaque du cirque, mais qu'il n'avait pas…réussi à le tuer. Il a du fuir avant l'explosion de la base.

- Il t'as dit qui c'était ? interrogea le pilote à la chevelure en bataille.

- Merquise, lâcha avec mépris l'asiatique aux yeux d'ébènes.

- Son of the bitch ! jura l'américain aux yeux violine.

Le pilote du Wing pianota avec la rapidité de l'habitude sur son ordinateur portable, et fidèle à sa réputation de hacker, retrouva la trace de son ennemi juré :

- Il a prit l'avion, ce matin, pour une petite colonie…

Les trois autres pilotes s'approchèrent de 01 pour observer l'écran.

- Mais c'est la colonie natale de Catherine ! s'étonna le petit blond.

- Envoie les images satellitales, demanda Duo.

- Intéressant…murmura Yuy en zoomant sur le cimetière.

- Quoi ? demanda le chinois.

- Il y a une limousine noire garée devant le cimetière…précisa-t-il en lançant l'analyse de la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Bingo ! Elle appartient à OZ. observa le pilote de Deathscythe.

- Comment cet assassin ose-t-il venir souiller la tombe de Catherine ! s'exclama Chang avec rage.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour lui faire sa fête ?!!? lança Duo en sautant sur sa veste de cuir noire, avant de courir jusqu'au hangar.

Heero et Quatre échangèrent un bref regard, avant de courir rejoindre l'américain. Wufei, hésita quelques instants, se remémorant l'entrevue violente qu'il avait eut avec Trowa. Il prit son sabre et rattrapa ses compagnons.

Milliard, installé à l'arrière de la limousine, caressait du bout des doigts ses lèvres encore parfumées de celles du jeune pilote aux yeux d'un vert opalescent. Quand soudain, son chauffeur freina brusquement devant une gigantesque masse métallique.

- Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ? demanda fermement le passager.

- Il…Il y a…bégaya son sous-fifre.

- Quoi ! s'impatienta Zechs, songeant qu'il était vraiment cerné par des incapables.

- Un Gundam !!! paniqua le jeune lieutenant.

Son supérieur descendit immédiatement du véhicule, et reconnu le Gundam Sandrock, piloté par Quatre Raberba Winner. Avant qu'il est eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, le cockpit du géant de fer s'ouvrit, libérant trois pilotes qui atterrir souplement sur le sol. Le soldat de OZ sortit de la limousine avec une mitraillette légère et tira frénétiquement au hasard, espérant vainement atteindre ses adversaires surentraînés. Wufei, d'un geste vif et précis, trancha de la lame de son katana, le bras du kamikaze, qui tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur.

- Relève-toi et bats-toi, ordonna le jeune chinois. Je n'achève pas un homme à terre.

- Ne me tuez pas ! Pitié ! pleura l'homme en se roulant sur le sol.

Exaspéré par le comportement pitoyable de son lieutenant, le capitaine de Oz lui tira une balle dans la tête. L'instant d'après, il fut désarmé par une ombre nattée. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de pied au visage, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Mais au moment où elle voulut le frapper au ventre, Zechs para son attaque en lui tordant le bras d'une main, et de l'autre le saisit à la gorge, immobilisant ainsi son agresseur.

Réagissant instantanément, Heero dégaina son flingue et le mit en joue.

- Jette ton arme Yuy, ou je lui brise le coup, menaça Merquise.

- Lâche-moi ! Enfoiré ! s'égosilla Duo.

Posant un regard qui n'avait plus rien de glacial sur le jeune pilote aux yeux améthyste, 01 commença à abaisser son arme. Mais au moment où le jeune capitaine aux yeux océan se croyait tiré d'affaire, il sentit la pointe d'un sabre au milieu de son dos.

- Lâche-le. lui intima une voix grave.

Il libéra son otage et sentit la mort flotter au dessus de lui, attendant patiemment l'instant proche où elle le prendrait dans ses bras. Le pilote du Wing releva son arme pour lui tirer une balle en pleine tête et ainsi débarrasser l'univers de cette ordure. Wufei revit, comme un éclair traversant son esprit, le corps tremblant de Trowa au creux de ses bras qui murmurait _« Je t'aime encore Milliard… »._

- Arrête. demanda malgré lui le jeune chinois.

Heero et Duo lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

- C'est à Trowa que revient le droit d'envoyer cette pourriture en enfer, dit-il pour seule explication.

Le jeune japonais parut hésiter quelques instants, refusant d'épargner son ennemi de toujours.

- Il a raison Heero, dit avec douceur le jeune natté en posant la main sur l'arme de son amant.

Vaincu, le jeune pilote au regard cobalt ferma les yeux et rengaina son arme. Le pilote de Deathscythe attacha fermement les mains de Merquise, toujours menacé par le sabre de Wufei. Et les quatre pilotes de Gundam, ramenèrent leur prisonnier à leur base secrète.

Observant l'immensité de l'espace, Wufei songeait aux conséquences de son acte et regrettait déjà son excès de bonté. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il ouvre sa grande gueule ! A l'heure qu'il était, ce shazi de ozzi aurait été en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine, s'il n'était pas intervenu… Avait-il des tendances masochistes pour sauver celui qui avait réduit à néant toute ses chances avec Trowa, ou était-il juste complètement stupide ? Il laissa échapper un soupir. C'était peut-être ça que les sages nommaient l'amour…Renoncer à son propre bonheur au profit du sien. Renier tous ses idéaux, sacrifier ses rêves les plus chers pour ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses sourires. Abandonner tout ce qui n'est pas lui…

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune chinois. Il sentait une douleur lancinante lui déchirer la poitrine avec une cruelle lenteur, comme si le Désespoir enfonçaient ses griffes acérées dans son cœur meurtri… « Il » resserra son insupportable étreinte lorsque l'adolescent solitaire aperçut le Heavy Arms dans le hangar de la base, annonçant le retour du pilote 03.

A SUIVRE…

**_Salut à tous les gens et n'oubliez pas de laissé un ch'tit mot pour une pov' n'auteuse overbookée_**

****

****

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**__**

**From****: katoru87 ?userid579861)**

Dommage que ce chapitre soit aussi court, mais j'aime toujours autant ta fic et j'ai sauté au plafond (de joie) en lisant que Trowa aime toujours Milliard. Comme je le comprend . Bref j'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de lire la suite. Et surtout de connaître la réaction de Zechs.  
Bonne chance, bisous et à bientôt.  
Katoru

_Roooooooooo__ si il suffit de mettre de l'amour pr te faire plisir, c partiiiiiiii !!!!!! du yaoiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!! vive les 3x6 !!! Dc la réaction de Zechs é juste au-dessus (même si il a pas tt compris le pauvre, je croi ke meme trowa n'a pas tt compris à sa propre réaction)._

_Merci pr les encouragements !!! _

_Grooo__ bisous à ma fidèle lectrice na moi ki a lu preske tte mes fic (snniiiiffff, bon j'me répète un peu , j't'aV déjà remercier ds ma réponse aux réviews de celui ke j'm M celui ki m'm 3 , mé ca fé tellement plisiiirrr, je continu !!!) _

_Bybye_

**From****: iriachan2000 ( la sadique)()**

ah  
enfin tu as montrer ke trowa est méchant  
hein ca te rapelles pas quelqu'un!  
sinon je suis dsl mais je fais toujours un blocage sur 05, c'est au dssus de mes forces!  
ben elle est pas mal, mais les fautes! surtout kan tu fais des définitions  
Rélena s'en prend plein la figure pour ca je te dis un grand merci au nom de ts les jeunes humains de cette terre!  
voila , une supere review, et arrete de faire paser Duo pour un goinfre ki ne sais rien faire d'autre ( ca se paiera ds notre fic)

_KWA !!!!!! Trowa est la bonté (intérieur é bien cachée) incarné !!!_

_Mé__ lé trè bien wufyyy !!! méeuh !! (en fait je renonce, g tellement plaidé pr le défendre pr m'heurté à un mur sourd a tt argument ! T.T)_

_Enfin bon chakun c goûts (d'abord heero lé tt pourri , koi lé irrecevable mon argument ? ya pa besoin d'argument, c une verité généralepa tapé pa tapé') _

_Mé__ c pa ma fote les fotes ! c ki plante, j'sui inocen m'dame !_

_Cassage de réléna ? pa de prb, ça m'a fé plésir_

_Mais g jamais di ke Duo n'été kun goinfre ! (ya ka voir ds ce chapitre) lé supra class notre shinigami vive duooooo_

_(mé plus trowa qd même, oui je suis un cas désespéré)_

_mici__ pr la reviews (c tellemt rare de ta par, ca en devient précieux ;-)_

**From: Lia the Elvish Mad Mouse ?userid540711****)**

Kiko!  
Bon allez, là je laisse un review pour la forme, ça va être court parce que tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense, je t'ai tout dit, et pis en plus ça remonte à longtemps!  
Euuh bon...  
C'EST TROP BIEN!  
Et Trowa est trop (attends je vais chercher mon agenda j'arrive) (ça y est je suis là, je prend une grande bouffée d'air... c'est parti)  
GENIAL TROP BEAU EXCELLENT TROP CLASSE TROP NAIFEMENT IMPULSIF ET STUPIDEMENT ADORABLE CRAQUANT COURAGEUSEMENT CHOU TELLEMENT TROP FORET!  
(un jour je l'apprendrai par coeur... après mes trucs en jap... et tout le reste...)  
J'adore décidément tes passages de descriptions... t'as un super styleuh!  
Et voilà, c'est super... Tada je passe au chapitre 3 (c'est un bon chiffre 3! lol ça devient récurant )

a tidisuite!

SuperWuwu

_Kiikouuu_

_Réaction de vovo en lisant la reviews de sa wuwu chéri :_

_espice__ de copisseuse ! c copyright supervovo ca (enfin on pt le reprendre pr les trè class kom trowa)_

_mé__ ya d truc ki marche pa kom : « naïvement impulsif (koike ds ce chap ?naaan pa naif)…STUPIDEMENT CORRESPON PA DU TT !!!! (ki a oséééé !!! moi ? a mince') » le reste ca passe _

_merci__ pr le style (T pa la 1ere a m'le dire, j'V finir par le croire moi')_

_bon__ ben a tte de suiiiiteeeee_

_a__ ben non ya pa de suite ????_

_a__ c vrai ke T un peu surbooké en ce moment, j'te pardonne (je sui tro bonne lloolll : je croi ke Vava/Ayame commence a déteindre sur moi, sniiiff ooooossscouuurrrr)_

_enfin__ bon tuuuussss_

_Supervovo_

****


End file.
